


The Best of You

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Underage Drinking, but in a controlled environment, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Koutarou couldn't believe it when he saw Karasuno's former captain at his college gym, but their reacquaintance was more than he could have dreamed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsrainingcupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingcupcakes/gifts).



> This is all because of [a piece of art from muffinhoe-thedragon](https://muffinhoe-thedragon.tumblr.com/post/172030425852) that ruined me.

_ Oh yeah _ , Koutarou thought,  _ that’s totally him _ .

It had been six months since the last time he’d seen the guy, but Koutarou couldn’t forget someone like Sawamura Daichi. Like the rest of his team from the moment they’d crossed paths, Daichi seemed to thrive on punishment until he was strong enough to dish it right back out. Karasuno had started that fated summer camp at the bottom of the barrel, only to claw their way to the top of the heap held up by their captain that drew very attention to the untrained eye.

But Koutarou knew. He had always known. Daichi was the first on the floor for flying falls and one of the last to pack it away for the night. Not only had he worked to improve himself, he had kept a sharp eye on his team to make sure they were all doing the right things. Tsukishima had never known and Koutarou never told him, but Daichi had kept himself apprised of the goings-on in the third gym where a few of them had done their best to mold Tsukishima into a sharper and more motivated middle blocker.

That very Daichi was in  _ his _ gym at  _ his _ college, blithely jogging on a treadmill while humming along with the music from his headphones.

Koutarou took the first few strides to say hello, but he paused when he noticed Daichi’s attire. His sweat-wicking top and compression shorts were black from top to bottom, and every stitch of fabric on him clung to his sweat-sheened body like a second skin.

He’d never made bones about it; Koutarou considered himself equal opportunity when it came to attraction. However, everyone had their biases, and Koutarou’s particular bias happened to be rippling with raw power underneath glorious spandex with calves to match. Bokuto Koutarou was a leg man, and Daichi’s were almost unfairly up his alley.

Not bothering to mask his grin, Koutarou sauntered over to the treadmill next to Daichi and leaned against the handrail. “Long time no see, Karasuno-kun.”

It took a moment for his words to penetrate Daichi’s attention, but his smile widened when his mark powered down the treadmill and hopped off in front of Koutarou. He briskly shook Koutarou’s hand and clapped his shoulder. “Hey, nice to see you! I heard you were going to school here, but I haven’t had the chance to hunt you down.”

“No more volleyball?” Koutarou’s mood flagged at the thought of Daichi’s considerable talents being shelved. “That’s a shame.”

Daichi sighed and let his hand slip to his side. “Yeah. As much as I wanted to, I really need to concentrate on studying. I’m here on scholarship and I’d like to stay that way. I’m thinking about intramural, though. Doesn’t feel right giving up for good.”

“Gotcha.” Koutarou sat down on the belt of the next treadmill over and patted the space beside him. “I should probably do that, but I actually do worse the more I study. Might as well spend that time doing something that doesn’t make me wanna peel my skin off, you know?”

Nodding, Daichi bumped his shoulder against Koutarou’s. “Fair enough.” He took a deep breath and pushed to his feet, and Koutarou would be lying if he said his eyes weren’t glued to the play of muscles on Daichi’s thighs and calves. 

He almost jumped when Daichi said, “Hey, let me give you my number. We can hang out or something.”

“Yeah, sure.” Koutarou jogged over to the front desk and swiped a pen, handing it to Daichi along with his forearm. “Lay it on me, bro.”

Daichi chuckled and jotted his number on Koutarou’s skin, finishing off his name with a flourish before clicking the pen closed. “Just text me whenever you get around to it. You probably want to get back to your workout.” He gripped Koutarou’s bicep and hummed in appreciation. “Power like yours doesn’t make itself happen.”

Koutarou’s eyes drifted downward to the taut columns of Daichi’s thighs and raked his teeth over his bottom lip. “You know it.” He forced his gaze upward again and gave Daichi an over-bright smile. “See you around, Sawamura.”

“Looking forward to it.” Daichi gave a little salute and slung his towel over his shoulder. “Oh, and ‘Daichi’ is fine. I kind of miss just being me and not ‘Sawamura-kun’ to a bunch of people I don’t know.”

“Daichi it is, then.” Koutarou drifted over to return the pen, not looking away from Daichi until he disappeared into the locker room. 

As he wandered over to the rowing machine to kickstart his workout, Koutarou found himself preoccupied with Daichi’s open invitation and couldn’t help but ponder all of the new possibilities the number jotted on his arm could hold.

  
  


Daichi’s teeth gleamed white as he laughed, the lamp on Koutarou’s desk illuminating his face even down to the laugh lines. “You really said that?”

“I  _ totally  _ said that.” Koutarou crossed his arms and propped his chin atop them. “You should’ve seen his face. He looked like he swallowed a beehive.”

Mimicking Koutarou’s pose, Daichi sighed. “Knowing you two, I see why you’re friends, but I have no idea how the two of you got past calling Kuroo a greasy hedgehog.” He reached for the nearly empty bottle of sake that sat in front of them and refilled both their glasses. Daichi drained half of his glass before he held it out and stared at it. “Are you sure this is okay? You have a match tomorrow night.”

“Yeah.” Koutarou took a long drag from his own drink, the hand lowering it back to the table none too steady. “I never could sleep before big matches, especially when Nationals rolled around. This was actually my dad’s idea. He only let me have one or two, but it worked. When we were bringing my stuff here for college, Dad left me a case and told me to use it wisely.”

Daichi help up his glass and clinked it against Koutarou’s. “Well, cheers to Bokuto otou-san. It’s been one hell of a night.”

“Sure has.” Koutarou polished off his glass and leaned toward Daichi. “So, are you still nervous about your test thingy tomorrow?”

Daichi lolled his head over to give Koutarou a crooked smile. “Nah. I’m cool. You’re cool. This is cool.” He reached out for the bottle, but Koutarou’s hand closed around his wrist to stop him. “Not cool.”

Koutarou pulled Daichi’s hand toward his chest. “That’s enough, man. Any more and you’re gonna regret it.” He squeezed Daichi’s hand and gave him a wink. “We’re both gonna do awesome, Daichi.”

“Yep.” Daichi leaned toward Koutarou and gave him a beatific smile. “You know, there’s something I’ve been meaning to bring up. Something I’ve noticed.”

Brows raised, Koutarou hummed. “Oh, really?” He listed toward Daichi until they were only a breath apart. “What’s that?”

“Ever since that day in the gym, you’ve been different.” Daichi pursed his lips and his brow wrinkled. “I don’t wanna sound weird or anything, but it seems like you’re, uh, checking me out or something.”

When Koutarou’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Daichi waved his hands in front of his face. “That sounded really bad, I’m sorry.” He slid out of his chair and sprawled on Koutarou’s unmade bed. “If it means what I think it does, does that mean you’re into guys?”

Koutarou wasn’t an idiot. There were a lot of people who weren’t comfortable with the thought of two guys together, and he knew that. He had no idea whether Daichi fell into this category, but as he took in Daichi’s demeanor, he decided to take a chance. “Guys, girls . . . doesn’t matter to me. Whatever makes ya feel good, right?”

“Oh, good.” Daichi yawned loudly and clamped his arms around Koutarou’s owl plush. “I thought I just wanted it to be true.” He buried his face in the owl’s round belly and closed his eyes, serene even while Koutarou nearly fell off of his chair. “I like your arms.”

However, before Koutarou could manage to manifest a response in his hazy brain, Daichi was already asleep. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Daichi’s relaxed silhouette, perfectly content to let his guard down in a situation that would send most other guys packing in a hurry. Yet Daichi had accepted Koutarou’s admission of interest with relief and not disgust, and Koutarou had no idea what to do with that information.

He knew what he wanted to do, but that could wait. Koutarou wasn’t always a patient guy, but if the past few weeks he had spent getting to know Daichi away from volleyball had taught him anything, it was that Daichi was worth waiting for.

Resigned, Koutarou crawled over Daichi and settled on the other side of the bed against the wall. He drifted off with a dopey smile on his face and a whole host of ideas of how he could show Daichi just how much he shared that interest.

Koutarou awoke draped in a blanket of humidity, the air in the room thick and hot. However, the primary source of that heat was Daichi’s dozing form draped over his side, arms latched around Koutarou’s middle and face buried solidly in the middle of his chest.

A smile tugging at his lips, Koutarou was captivated by Daichi’s sleep-slackened face. Despite his hair sticking out every which way, he radiated peace, as well as a little bit of drool Koutarou could feel oozing through his tshirt.

Daichi stirred a few minutes later, yawning loudly before burrowing his nose even deeper into Koutarou’s chest, murmuring something Koutarou couldn't make out. At last, his eyelids craned open and he sprawled on his back on what scant space remained on the mattress. “Ugh.”

“I’d make you coffee, but I don’t have any.” Koutarou sat up in the bed and aided Daichi’s sleep-logged efforts to do the same. “I have, uh . . . I have milk?”

Grinding the heels of his palms into his eyes, Daichi dropped his feet to the floor and chuckled. “That’ll be great.”

Soon, they sat side by side with matching glasses of milk, both staring at the wall across the room. When Daichi drained his cup, he exhaled heavily. “So, uh, about what I said last night.”

Koutarou’s belly knotted up at those words. He forced a smile. “Hey, it’s okay. I like my arms, too. They’re awesome.”

Daichi set his cup on the floor between his feet and sagged his weight on his thighs. “You know what I mean. That’s not exactly how I wanted it to come out.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Koutarou put his glass on the nightstand and then bumped his shoulder against Daichi’s. “Akaashi used to say that if something you want to happen does, it’s all right if it doesn’t go according to plan.”

“Suga’s like that sometimes. Always knows the way to make something look not so bad.” Daichi hugged his waist and rocked forward, his toes tapping a nervous cadence on the floor below. “Listen, I had a good time and all, but no matter what else I might’ve said, you’re my friend and I don’t want to ruin that.”

Koutarou shook his head. “What’s there to ruin?” Daichi’s head whipped around to gape at him. “You like me, and I’m pretty sure you know I like you. Why make things harder than they have to be?”

Daichi’s jaw slackened, blinking rapidly, and Koutarou couldn’t suppress the urge to giggle. “You should see your face right now. You’re kind of cute when you’re all confused.”

Despite the bravado in his words, Koutarou was about to start wriggling with discomfort before Daichi hauled him close by his shirt and crushed their mouths together. Koutarou swallowed his surprise and threw himself into the kiss, dragging Daichi onto his lap and latching his arms solidly around Daichi’s waist.

When Daichi tore his mouth away, they were both gasping for breath. He rested his forehead against Koutarou’s and groaned. “I have to get ready for class.”

Koutarou sighed in reply. “Our bus leaves at noon.” For the first time in recent memory, Koutarou had no desire to go to a volleyball match. He just wanted to stay there and find every way he could to make Daichi weak in the knees. “We’ll be back around ten. I don’t suppose you wanna, you know, see where this goes?”

Daichi gave him a toothy grin. “Yeah, I think I would.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy, sailors!

Koutarou could barely drag himself off the bus once it drawled to a stop in front of their home gymnasium over an hour after scheduled. Their match against their cross-town rival college team had been brutal. Every set had gone into deuce, with the last one droning on until Koutarou slammed down that final point and the match finally ended.

But in the aftermath, Koutarou scarcely managed to coax his limbs to comply before he sprawled unceremoniously onto a nearby bench and closed his eyes. He was almost startled enough to jump when someone sat beside him. Craning an eye open, his lips dragged upward into a tired smile when he saw it was Daichi.

“Rough game?” Daichi pried Koutarou’s bag from his lax shoulders and set it at his feet. “I’ve never seen you this tired.”

After Koutarou gave a basic account of the match, Daichi was already nodding in sympathy. If Koutarou knew anything, it was that nobody else he knew understood that insurmountable will to make it to the end as much as Daichi did. He wanted to rail at fate for taking Daichi away from volleyball; the more they had got to know each other over the past few months, the more that feeling simmered in Koutarou.

But it didn’t seem to bother Daichi in the same way. There were always smiles and words of encouragement when Koutarou needed them, freely and cheerfully given. He was never upset when Koutarou would forget to check his phone after practice, so they spent more time sprawled on the floor of Koutarou’s room, talking about their days instead of going to movies or restaurants like other couples did.

_ A couple _ . They had been dating almost since that first kiss a while back, and Koutarou still had to remind himself it wasn’t a dream. Their study sessions, the happy little texts Daichi was fond of sending every morning, the way his eyes lit up when Koutarou would go all the way across town to pick up ramen from Daichi’s favorite restaurant when he didn’t do so well on a test — all of these were tightly knit into their days like they had always been there.

Daichi was the best part of Koutarou’s day.

As they headed back toward Koutarou’s dorm room, he didn’t protest when Daichi carried his bag. When they made it past the threshold, Koutarou flung himself onto his mattress face first and groaned in pleasure. “I could sleep for a whole day, I’m so tired.”

In a moment, Daichi’s hands were on him, kneading and stretching his abused muscles. “Well, your sociology test says otherwise.”

Koutarou whimpered, both because of the test he had forgotten about and because Daichi’s finger had brushed the inside of his wrist, sending a shiver up his arm. “Do me a favor and email my professor. Tell him I’m dead or whatever.”

“Yeah, sure I will.” Daichi chortled and sat on the edge of the bed, dragging his fingers down the line of Koutarou’s jaw. “You up for a little victory celebration I had in mind?”

Koutarou threw an arm over his face and sighed. “Does it involve pants? I’m way too tired for pants.” He peeked underneath his arm and caught a wicked gleam in Daichi’s eye. “Oh, please let it be what I think it is.”

Daichi straddled Koutarou’s waist and leaned down for a lazy and sloppy kiss. He then whispered in Koutarou’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver of pleasure through Koutarou. “It’s usually best when nobody’s wearing pants.”

Without preamble, Daichi kissed a sizzling trail down the slope of Koutarou’s shoulder, nipping at the flesh beneath his tshirt while his other hand snaked underneath and raked up Koutarou’s belly. Koutarou’s hips listed up of their own volition, but Daichi pinned him back down with a roll of his hips.

“Oh no you don’t.” Daichi put a finger over Koutarou’s lips. “I’m the captain of this ship right now.”

Koutarou could barely breathe for the sensation of their groins grinding together, but Daichi wanted to be in charge and Koutarou wasn’t about to decline.

One piece at a time, every stitch of Koutarou’s clothing was peeled away at an achingly sedate pace. Daichi took his time to explore every new patch of skin, with special attention paid to the corded muscle along Koutarou’s biceps, tongue and teeth dragging along golden flesh. 

When Daichi’s mouth began to slowly work down his chest, Koutarou’s heart started to pound. They had done a few things like this together, exploring each other, but he was sure neither of them had gone any further before. The most Koutarou had ever done was give a handjob in a bathroom in high school, and he gathered that Daichi couldn't have done much more by the way his face turned red every time Koutarou touched him in a sensitive spot.

Yet Daichi’s mouth moved lower and lower, and Koutarou’s entire being began to buzz with anticipation. 

Daichi’s lips skated along the inside of Koutarou’s thighs first, and then up-up-up until his tongue dragged a long, glistening stripe up the underside of Koutarou’s cock. Koutarou bit his bottom lip until he could taste blood, and his fists knotted in the sheets as he fought the urge to plunge his cock to the hilt into Daichi’s mouth. He wanted Daichi to enjoy this, as well. 

The moment Daichi’s hot, wet mouth started to sink down onto his cock, Koutarou’s eyes screwed shut so hard he saw his own pulse behind his lids. He was glad Daichi’s hands were pinning down his hips, taming that wild urge to thrust upward until he came. However, he wouldn’t trade the feeling of Daichi enveloping him for anything.

Daichi found a rhythm between his mouth taking what he could and his fingers working the rest, palming his own cock through his underwear in time. Koutarou wanted it to be his hand giving Daichi pleasure, but he somehow thought anything he could manage would fall short of  _ this _ .

As Daichi’s mouth continued on its mission, Koutarou could not ignore the tight knot of tension coiling in his belly. He knew he was close to coming, and judging from the almost frenetic way Daichi was grinding the heel of his palm against his cock, he wasn’t the only one.

Daichi needed to know,  _ had  _ to know how Koutarou felt about this, about them. He reached down and cupped Daichi’s cheek to pull him away, immediately missing the drag of Daichi’s tongue rasping every nerve it touched but intent on his mission nonetheless.

Looking up in askance, Daichi’s brows knit and his mouth pursed. “Is it all right?”

Something tightened in Koutarou’s chest, and he almost felt like crying from it. “Come here,” he murmured, grabbing what he could of Daichi until their bodies were flush. As soon as they were in range, Koutarou slid his fingers into Daichi’s soft hair and brought their mouths together. His other hand worked alongside Daichi’s to remove that one last barrier of fabric between them.

Once Daichi was free of his underwear, Koutarou held their cocks together while Daichi began to move. 

This time, the tension in Koutarou’s belly was different. He loved Daichi’s mouth on his cock, but this was not the same at all. Daichi’s weight pressed them closer together than they’d ever been, and Koutarou was consumed by an almost panicked desperation for even more of their bodies to mesh even tighter, glued together by need.

Koutarou was about to come, and he wanted more than anything for Daichi to come with him. His fist roughly pumped their cocks until he had to use every scrap of willpower to keep from spilling himself without Daichi. He was almost out of restraint when he felt Daichi growl into his mouth. So, he wasn’t the only one.

“Come for me, baby,” he gasped, his voice hoarse and breathless. There were so many things he wanted to say: to tell Daichi how beautiful he was, how much he loved every one of Daichi’s ideas, and how much he cherished this brand new dimension in their relationship. Yet the words would not form on his tongue, his mind too hazy and overwhelmed by how close he was to bliss.

Daichi came, pushing through his orgasm while Koutarou gave into his own. The sheer amount of well-being that blanketed him was incredible. He jacked off about as often as the average guy his age, but nothing his own hand could do compared to someone special doing it because it just felt right. None of the heated fumbles in the nearest convenient space could have prepared Koutarou for the reality of true satisfaction with the most important person in his world.

Sprawled out on Koutarou’s chest, Daichi was panting for breath while he buried his face in the curve of Koutarou’s shoulder. His arms latched around Koutarou, squashing the mess between them together, but neither cared. 

Koutarou framed Daichi’s face in his hands and held it up so he could just  _ look _ . Daichi was tousled and his face smeared with sweat and saliva, his eyelids heavy and jaw slack, and there was no more gorgeous sight. Daichi gave him a shy smile and pecked him on the lips.

“Hey, I was supposed to get  _ you _ off.” There was no censure in Daichi’s words, his weary smile never wavering.

“You’re so beautiful.” Koutarou thumbed away some of the moisture surrounding Daichi’s mouth and brought it to his own lips. “I feel amazing, and it’s all you, baby. It’s all you.”

Koutarou could swear he saw Daichi start to tear up before he burrowed himself against his chest. Neither of them moved until Koutarou felt come start to form a gluey paste on his happy trail, and Daichi sighed against his skin. “Next time, let’s grab a towel first.”

“I’ll keep a whole pile nearby as long as it means we get to keep doing this.” He craned his neck to kiss Daichi’s forehead. He whined when they peeled apart, but Daichi’s steady hands cleaned them both up so they could meld into one another once again.

It didn’t take long for exhaustion and Daichi’s warmth beside him to lull Koutarou to sleep, but he didn’t mind because when he woke up, Daichi would still be there. He didn’t even need to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is porn with a side of fluff (which is also porn).

Koutarou’s hands clenched and unclenched in his pockets has he paced outside the lecture hall. Any moment, a pile of students would burst from the doors in a mix of anxiety and relief that exams were finally over for another four months.

His were already done, to varying degrees of success. This one was Daichi’s last exam and the one that had wrought a brutal amount of study, monopolizing his boyfriend’s time far too much for his taste over the previous few weeks.

After a few fruitless study sessions had dissolved into shenanigans, Daichi had wearily insisted on sticking to his own dorm. Koutarou didn’t see the problem, but he fully acknowledged that Daichi’s courses were much more difficult than his own. However, Daichi was one of the smartest guys he knew and Koutarou didn’t doubt for a second that he would kick ass and take names.

Ten minutes later, bleary eyed bio majors trudged from the hall, and Koutarou beamed when he saw the one he was looking for. He bounded through the swarm of sleep-deprived students and wrapped his arms around Daichi.

“How’d ya do?”

Daichi gave him a wan smile. “I’ll tell you later, when I start remembering what day it is again.”

Koutarou rolled his eyes. “Why do you need to know what day it is? Your phone knows that. Save room for the good stuff, man.”

Staring at Koutarou, Daichi blinked until he harrumphed. “God help me, I’m just exhausted enough for that to make perfect sense.” He wrapped an arm around Koutarou’s, his fingers brushing idly up the inside of Koutarou’s bicep through his hoodie. “Thanks for waiting for me. It’ll probably keep me from just sleeping here on the steps.”

Planting a kiss on Daichi’s temple, Koutarou replied, “‘Course I’m gonna wait for my best guy.” His eyes narrowed as he pretended to search the crowd. “Now, if I only remembered what he looks like.”

Daichi swatted Koutarou’s hand away with a chuckle and leaned into him with a sigh. “I missed you.”

“Yeah.” Koutarou tucked their linked arms closer to his side and Daichi followed suit, their trip back to Daichi’s dorm room (by far the cleanest and best stocked with food) a meandering one. He was in no hurry to let go of Daichi because he knew what the December term exams meant: Daichi would probably spend his New Year’s vacation, as well as his birthday, at home with his parents in Miyagi.

But Daichi wouldn’t be leaving that very day, and Koutarou wanted to make the most of it.

When they crossed the threshold, Koutarou latched his arms around Daichi and buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder. No words. He knew Daichi would understand; Daichi was just smart like that.

It wasn’t until the silence stretched between them for several minutes before Koutarou looked over in askance, chuckling when he saw that Daichi was asleep on his feet. He looped an arm under Daichi’s and guided him over to the bed, gently lowering him onto the mattress. Peeling off both of their clothes, Koutarou lay down behind Daichi and tugged him to his chest.

He brushed a kiss to the nape of Daichi’s neck and pulled the covers over both of them. “I’ll see you when you wake up,” he murmured, letting the warmth of peace and proximity lull him to sleep, as well.

The brush of lips on his coaxed Koutarou from his nap, and he opened his eyes to a smiling Daichi lying there just looking at him. “Sorry I crashed. Now we’ll both probably be up half the night.”

“Mmm, worth it.” Koutarou rolled onto his back and stretched his limbs as far as the single bed would allow. “As long as I get to spend it with you, it’s all good.” He pulled Daichi on top of him and hummed with pleasure. “Awesome.”

Daichi’s cheeks turned bright red. “How do you say stuff like that with a straight face?”

Koutarou rolled his eyes. “Because I love you, ya genius.”

Daichi grew quiet, and he didn’t seem to breathe until he finally said, “You . . . love me?”

“Well, yeah.” Koutarou’s brows knit and he scratched his head. “Thought you knew.”

Raking his teeth over his bottom lip, Daichi gave a little shrug. “I  _ know _ , but I guess I didn’t know how much I just wanted to hear it until now.”

Koutarou felt like a boulder dropped in his stomach. It made his entire skin itch to think that Daichi had spent even a moment unsure of exactly how much he had changed Koutarou’s world. 

Before he had encountered Daichi that fateful day in the gym, Koutarou’s days were filled with sweat and school. Every moment not in class, eating, or half-assing his homework was spent on volleyball. Serving, spiking, blocking, receiving — they had been his constant companions outside of general practice. After that, he would simply go back to his room and sleep. Then Daichi had woven his way into Koutarou’s  _ everything _ . 

Extra practice turned into walks through the campus gardens or a trip to the best restaurant either of them could afford, and Koutarou was better for it in every way. He was more relaxed than he had ever been, and his performance on the court had even improved despite his lowered amount of practice. Even his teammates had commented on it.

Koutarou knew he couldn’t let Daichi leave town, if only for a couple of weeks, until he had absolutely no doubts about how he felt. “Well, I do. I love you a whole bunch.” He pressed his lips to Daichi’s. “I love how smart you are.”

Rolling over so he hovered over Daichi, he brushed his lips along the column of Daichi’s neck. “I love the way you pretend you’re not cool but totally still are.” He sunk his teeth into Daichi’s shoulders, drawing a groan. “I love the way you get what I’m saying, even if I say it all stupid.”

Daichi’s eyes rolled back into his head when Koutarou ground their hips together. “I love the way you look at me when we go places, like I’m the only one in the room.” He reached down and dragged his nails up the inside of Daichi’s thighs. “And I could spend every day with you and never get tired of you  _ or _ your sexy thighs.”

He cupped Daichi’s stirring groin and palmed it roughly, making Daichi writhe beneath him. “Any questions?”

Staring at the ceiling, Daichi laughed. “Nope. I think that about covers it.”

“Good.” Koutarou hooked the bottom hem of Daichi’s tank top with his thumbs and started dragging it upward. “Now I’m gonna show ya.”

With every new patch of skin he exposed, Koutarou was there nipping and sucking and kissing until new territory emerged for him to explore. He had already seen every inch of Daichi at some point or another, but he never tired of showing his appreciation for every toned plane of golden skin and the way its owner responded to his touch.

As Daichi’s shirt fluttered to the floor, Koutarou leaned in for a hungry kiss. Daichi’s hands plunged under the waistband of Koutarou’s underwear, fingertips digging into his ass hard while Daichi ground Koutarou’s rapidly hardening cock against his own.

Tearing their mouths apart, Koutarou panted, “Fuck, Daichi,  _ fuck _ !”

“I guess I didn’t say it, either.” Daichi smiled wryly. “Let me fix that.” He kissed the tip of Koutarou’s nose. “Everytime we’re together, I feel like I get to see the best of you. I’m starting to think it’s just because there’s nothing I don’t love about you, Koutacchi.”

Koutarou nuzzled Daichi’s neck. “I love it when you call me that.”

“Mmm.” Daichi turned his head to expose more of his flesh to Koutarou’s ministrations. “Noted.”

While Koutarou set out to leave a trail of lovebites across Daichi’s collarbone, Daichi rucked up Koutarou’s shirt, only interrupting the mouth on his skin long enough to pull the shirt completely free. They worked in concert until every last bit of them both was laid bare. 

However, when he finished flinging Daichi’s boxer briefs behind him, Koutarou sat up and gazed at the glorious canvas below him. He knew most (if not all) of the places where Daichi liked to be touched, and a few where he  _ loved _ it. Yet he never tired of making Daichi feel loved and then some, and as he trailed a finger down the middle of Daichi’s chest, Koutarou vowed he would never stop trying.

His eyes were drawn to the pale inside of Daichi’s thighs, silky smooth despite the underlying presence of tight, corded muscle. They had a rule between them not to leave marks anywhere that couldn’t be covered by a t-shirt and shorts, and Koutarou enthusiastically appreciated that it included thighs. 

He leaned back and gave Daichi a wicked look. “I’m gonna fuck you up, Sawamura.”

“Right back atcha.” Daichi reached over and closed his hand around Koutarou’s cock. “I want you to come so hard you forget your own name.”

Kotarou gave him a wicked grin. “‘Salright. I don’t need to remember it.” He leaned down to hiss into Daichi’s ear. “Because I’m gonna make you scream it.”

Daichi shivered, and Koutarou set to work to fill his promise. He blindly reached for Daichi’s nightstand, fishing around until he found what he was looking for: a half-used tube of their favorite lube and a thick black vibrator. “You actually try this yet?”

Daichi’s breath hitched. “I’ve been saving it for something special.”

“Oh, yeah.” Koutarou closed his eyes and licked the tip. “You’re special as hell, so let’s break it in. You want it?”

Nodding, Daichi groaned and rolled his hips into Koutarou’s. 

On his knees on the floor, Koutarou lathered his fingers and worked Daichi open, all the while indulging himself in the soft flesh of Daichi’s inner thighs. The loose bedding was knotted in Daichi’s hands while he moaned and writhed. Koutarou hummed in appreciation. 

“You’re so good for me, Daichi.” Koutarou crooked his fingers and rubbed against Daichi’s prostate. “Nobody else gets to hear you come apart like this. Only me.”

Precome drizzled down Daichi’s cock. “ _ Yes _ .” He swatted around until he found the lube and drizzled some in his hand and briskly began working his length. “Fuck,” he whined.

“That’s right, baby.” Koutarou bit the inside of Daichi’s thigh and drew out a string of blissed-out babble. “Get that gorgeous cock of yours all slick and wet for me.” The four fingers he had deep inside Daichi stilled. “You ready?”

Daichi wheezed something in reply, but the answer came when his free hand nudged the vibrator lying on the bed closer to Koutarou. 

Koutarou watched in awe as the vibrator stretched Daichi open. It was significantly thicker than Koutarou’s larger-than-average cock, and maybe a couple of months before, he might have wondered if he could ever satisfy Daichi after feeling this level of fullness. But this was them; they would always be good together.

Once the vibe was pushed fully into Daichi, Koutarou climbed onto the bed to straddle Daichi’s waist and gave him a smoldering kiss. Resting their foreheads together, Koutarou beamed at Daichi. “You’re gorgeous.”

Sweat beaded on Daichi’s brow, and his eyes were screwed shut. “H-holy shit. I’ve never felt — never felt like this before.” He bit his lower lip and growled. “Turn it on.”

Koutarou turned the dial and swallowed Daichi’s howl of bliss with another kiss. Daichi rutted up against Koutarou’s ass, and Koutarou was going to give him the contact he was looking for. He sat up and grabbed the lube, his eyes never leaving Daichi’s face as he fingered himself open and plunged Daichi’s cock in to the hilt.

The vibration from the toy just barely resonated against Koutarou’s insides, and with a chuckle, he reached down and turned it all the way up, leaving his hand to hold the toy in place. Daichi cried out, tears slipping down his face. His hips stuttered beneath Koutarou, chasing completion that he would get when Koutarou decided to dole it out.

“You feel so good, baby.” Slowly, Koutarou rolled his hips and fucked himself onto Daichi’s cock. “Now I’m gonna ruin ya.”

Daichi’s eyes flew open, and he coughed out a ragged breath as Koutarou bounced on his cock. Koutarou’s dick bobbed in time, hitting Daichi’s stomach with a lewd slap. His thighs burned in protest, but he didn’t do a hundred squats every day for nothing. He drew upon every ounce of strength he possessed to fulfill his promise.

“Fuck, Koutacchi, fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me, baby.” Filthy pleas spewed out of Daichi as Koutarou moved faster and faster, the sound of their hips slapping together loud and lewd as it bounced off the walls. 

Koutarou’s energy was beginning to flag, but he kept up the pace. He kept his hands off his cock, wanting to fill Daichi’s request once he completed his current mission.

“Tell me what you want, Daichi.” Koutarou strummed Daichi’s lower lip. “Tell me.”

“I w — I want y-you.”

When Koutarou abruptly stopped moving, Daichi almost sobbed, and when Koutarou pulled off of him, he did. “‘Salright, baby. I’m gonna give you what you want.”

Slowly, he dialed down the vibe and let it slip out. He eyed the toy and said to himself, “I’m so trying this later.” Yet when he looked down, he was rendered breathless at the sight of Daichi’s gaping hole oozing lube and begging to be ruined. He shivered and muttered, “Fuck. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .”

He slammed his cock roughly into Daichi, still awestruck by the perfect picture of Daichi beneath him looking so wrecked and so beautiful. Koutarou hooked an elbow under Daichi’s knee and used the other to grip Daichi’s still-slick length. 

Tears flowed freely down Daichi’s cheeks, his breaths hitched and shallow when he looked up at Koutarou. His own hand wrapped around the one pumping is cock, and his hips moved in concert with Koutarou’s. 

Koutarou gave him a wobbly smile. “You look so good.” 

Daichi offered a semblance of a smirk. “Y-You st-still didn’t —” He sucked in a shuddering breath. “Still haven’t screamed your name.”

“Oh?” Koutarou quirked a brow and cracked a wicked grin. “Comin’ right up.” 

With that, Koutarou pushed Daichi’s knees almost all the way to his chest and drove himself balls deep over and over at a punishing clip. Daichi furiously fisted his cock, babble flowing freely from him as his eyes rolled back into his head. Koutarou couldn’t pick out much of what Daichi was saying, but he did feel a tingle of satisfaction when he could occasionally discern the sound of his name.

The pit of Koutarou’s belly coiled tighter and tighter, and he knew his restraint was about to expire. Daichi’s urgent pace showed he was in a similar state. Heaving a long, heavy breath, Koutarou pushed and pushed. “C’mon, babe. Come for me.”

Seconds later, Daichi came hard against his stomach, and Koutarou finally let himself go when Daichi’s insides clenched around him. Still buried deep, Koutarou leaned down to meet Daichi’s mouth for a messy kiss. Holding himself on nothing but shaking elbows, Koutarou rained kisses on Daichi’s face between gasps for air. “Love you. So much.”

Daichi’s arms belted around Koutarou’s waist and crushed them together. “That was . . . awesome.” 

“Hell yeah, it was.” Koutarou collapsed on Daichi’s chest and rested his cheek on a sweat-slicked shoulder. “We’re all sticky.”

“Yep.” 

“And my butt is cold.”

“Can’t relate.” Daichi shifted his hips and groaned. “I’m gonna feel that tomorrow.”

Koutarou smiled against Daichi’s skin. “Sorry, not sorry.” He smacked a noisy kiss. “Happy early birthday, babe.”

Daichi chortled. “I actually forgot that’s tomorrow. I just wanted to survive my exam and see you.”

Tensing despite the well-being that had been permeating his every limb, Koutarou realized it was time to ask about how much time they had and when Daichi was leaving for home. Yet the words could not surface, lodged in his throat until they threatened to choke him. 

Since they met that fateful day in the gym, Koutarou had never gone longer than two days without seeing Daichi. He wasn’t sure how he would get through two weeks. They both did other stuff and their meet-ups were sometimes for coffee and a kiss or two, but being separated by five hours rather than five minutes was a significantly more daunting prospect.

Those thoughts balled up in his throat strangled him, and he choked a sob.

Daichi reached up to bury his fingers in Koutarou’s hair. “I don’t know what you’re thinking right now that’s bothering you, but you can tell me if you want.” 

Koutarou had down days and both of them knew that, and Daichi had proven to be adept in reducing their impact on Koutarou’s live and their time together. He didn’t always know what Koutarou needed from him, but he always reacted accordingly when he did.

If only he could transmit the message through their skin, still joined and meshed together.  _ Don’t leave me here alone. _

He could almost hear Daichi searching for what to say, but when he finally spoke, Koutarou nearly jolted with surprise. 

“Yeah, so I talked to my mom yesterday. I was going to tell her I wanted to stay here for New Year’s break and to beg her not to be mad, but apparently she and Dad are going to Hawaii.” Daichi harrumphed. “That was an easier conversation than I thought it would be.”

Koutarou heard Daichi’s words, but nothing after ‘I want to stay here’ registered. His head snapped up to stare at Daichi, heedless of his tear-stained face. “You’re staying?”

Daichi’s brows knit and he frowned. “Yeah, I was always going to stay. I finally have free time for the first time since Golden Week. How could I leave when I finally get to spend some real time with you?” He thumbed away the wetness from Koutarou’s face. “You were worried about that?”

Biting his lip, Koutarou gave a little nod and leaned into Daichi’s palm. “Wouldn’t you?”

“I suppose I would.” Daichi ruffled Koutarou’s hair and cocked a crooked smile. “But consider this: if I were leaving town for two weeks, don’t you think I would tell you? I wouldn’t leave for that long and not let you know, Koutacchi.”

Koutarou smacked his forehead on Daichi’s shoulder and chuckled. “Yeah, that was kinda stupid of me to worry about, wasn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Daichi hefted Koutarou forward so their faces were flush, and when Koutarou’s spent cock finally slipped out, Daichi’s face pinched. “Okay, now my ass is cold.”

It started with shaking shoulders and a breathy chuckle, and soon Koutarou’s mirth devolved into a full belly laugh. He rolled onto the bed next to Daichi and let his amusement take its course. Beside him, Daichi’s mood was not far off from his own. They lay there side by side staring at the ceiling, and Koutarou’s hand made its way over to lace together with Daichi’s. He let his eyes flutter close with contentment. No talking necessary.

The silence was broken when Daichi wriggled and grumbled, “I’m gonna have to burn these sheets.”

“Yeah, you’re a mess, babe.” Koutarou’s grip on Daichi’s hand only tightened. “Before you do that, though, you think we should get some more mileage out of them?”

Daichi’s head lolled to the side and raised a brow. “Oh?”

Koutarou nodded. “These sheets aren’t quittin’ sheets. They got plenty left in the tank, so let’s give ‘em a proper send-off.”

Rolling his eyes, Daichi shook his head at the ceiling. “If you want to use the vibe, just say so.”

“Hell, yeah!” Koutarou rolled onto his side and gave Daichi a syrupy smile. “You know me too well, it’s nuts.”

Daichi mirrored Koutarou’s pose, his face wrought with thought. “You don’t have practice for the next couple of days, right?”

“Nope.” Koutarou didn’t know where this was going, but he shivered in anticipation nonetheless. “Do we have plans?”

“Maybe.” Daichi scratched his chin. “If I dared you to wear a plug all day long while we’re out doing New Year’s stuff, would you do it?”

Koutarou groaned at the prospect. “When my best guy is there to pop the cork when we’re done? Gladly.”

“Happy birthday to me.” Daichi smirked. “Oh, and it has to be the remote control one that I told you was a stupid idea but now it’s kind of not.”

“I like your style, Sawamura.” Koutarou pressed a long, languorous kiss to Daichi’s mouth. “Love ya, babe.”

Daichi’s mouth smiled against Koutarou’s, and he murmured, “Right back atcha, Koutacchi. Right back atcha.”

They curled into each other, taking turn with the bathroom wipes Daichi was smart enough to stow in his nightstand so they didn’t have to brave the trek down the hall to the communal baths. That only allowed them that much more time together, and Koutarou couldn’t think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to split this up into chapters, but the flow of the narrative makes it easier to present this way.


End file.
